


A nessuno piace morire

by skyearth85



Series: Squarciare le tenebre con il fuoco [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: bigbangitalia, Italiano | Italian, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck si ferisce in maniera seria nella scazzottata con Raleigh, quindi, durante l'attacco dei due Kaiju, gli Jaeger che sono mandati in missione sono Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon e Gipsy Danger con alla guida Herc e Raleigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nessuno piace morire

**Author's Note:**

> Mi baso unicamente sul film Pacific Rim (prenderò solo qualche elemento che mi piace dall'universo espanso)

"E' così che si combattono i mostri: lasci che ti vengano vicino, li guardi negli occhi e poi li colpisci." (Hank Deerfield | Nella valle di Elah)

 

Chuck detestava Raleigh. Chuck detestava Raleigh con la stessa l'intensità e la passione di un ragazzino che si faceva le seghe sul suo pilota Jaeger preferito.

Chuck dava la colpa di tutto agli ormoni.

O al fatto che il diciannovenne Raleigh Becket fosse incredibilmente attraente, muscoloso, biondo e con un sorriso per cui morire.

E Chuck aveva quattordici anni, gli ormoni a mille, un cazzo, un computer e molta, molta immaginazione.

 

Chuck lo aveva desiderato, dio, quanto lo aveva desiderato.

Si può dire che Chuck avesse scoperto che il cazzo servisse attivamente a qualcosa oltre che a pisciare grazie a Raleigh.

 

Ricordava ancora, con frustrazione e imbarazzo, la sua reazione all'intervista tv che i fratelli Becket avevano rilasciato dopo la sconfitta di Yamarashi.  
Era a letto, in un raro momento da solo, il portatile sullo stomaco, e aveva iniziato a toccarsi là sotto da quando era iniziato lo speciale sui golden boy americani.

Yancy non era male, era quello più serio e controllato, il bravo soldato.

Yancy era quello che Chuck voleva _essere_ da grande.

Raleigh era quello che Chuck voleva _farsi_ da grande (o anche da piccolo/non-ancora-maggiorenne/cazzo-gli-ormoni).

Raleigh era semplicemente _fighissimo_.  
E quando aveva fatto l'occhiolino alle telecamere prima di uscire?  
Chuck era praticamente venuto senza accorgersene.

 

Per tre anni Chuck aveva venerato la terra dove i Becket camminavano.  
In Accademia aveva il poster di Gipsy Danger con i Becket sulla scrivania (ma non l'aveva portato nella sua stanza allo Shatterdome di Sidney, non dove suo padre poteva vederlo) e una cartella nel computer solo dedicata a Raleigh.

Aveva anche avuto modo di parlare con Yancy un paio di volte, in occasione di visite all'Accademia e una funzione ufficiale del Corpo.  
Ma mai a Raleigh. L'unica volta che ne aveva avuto l'opportunità (una dimostrazione in accademia) alla fine si era limitato a guardarlo da lontano, troppo timido e orgoglioso per unirsi alla schiera di cadetti che si erano accatastati intorno al loro idolo.

 

Poi era successo Anchorage, e la realtà aveva ricordato a Chuck che gli eroi si potevano uccidere e che i titani potevano cadere.  
E che più in alto avesse messo i propri dei, più grande sarebbe stata la loro caduta.

 

Il problema di Chuck (se si escludeva l'attacco di giganteschi mostri e l'imminente annientazione del genere umano) era che Raleigh a ventisei anni era esattamente attraente, muscoloso e biondo come quando Chuck si faceva le seghe su di lui.

 

* * *

 

Raleigh era seduto all'ombra di Gipsy Danger. Lo Jaeger era lì, immobile, lucido dopo essere stato sistemato completamente a nuovo. Eppure il ronzio elettrico che proveniva dalla baia di lavoro, significava che i tecnici ci stavano ancora lavorando su.  
Secondo i calcoli dello scienziato avrebbero avuto l'indomani un doppio attacco.  
E Chuck Hansen si era appena fratturato il radio.

Tecnicamente Raleigh aveva fratturato il radio a Chuck, ma l'uomo rifiutava di averne colpa. L'australiano se l'era andata a cercare, aveva fatto di tutto, _tutto_ , per provocarlo.

Palle e stronzate che non bisognava ricorrere alla violenza per risolvere i problemi.

 

Raleigh e Hercules avrebbero pilotato Gipsy Danger.

Pentecost non aveva voluto sentir ragioni, irremovibile nella sua decisione di non far pilotare Mako.

Striker Eureka era sotto di un pilota e Gipsy Danger era sotto di un pilota.  
Striker Eureka era regolato sugli Hansen ed era un Mark V (sconosciuto a Raleigh), mentre Gipsy era ancora da calibrare ed era un Mark III (conosciuto a Herc Hansen).

Raleigh avrebbe dovuto spaccare la faccia a Chuck, sarebbe stato meno complicato.

 

"Avrei dovuto spaccargli la faccia. Con la faccia rotta si può pilotare uno Jaeger, vero?"  
Non erano stati i passi di Mako a tradirla, ma il suo profumo. O meglio, l'economico sapone che il Corpo utilizzava per lavare i capi in tutti gli Shatterdome. Gli era mancato su nel Muro.  
La ragazza si sedette affianco a lui. Non gli rispose subito. "Il leone usa tutta la sua forza anche per uccidere un coniglio." Fu la pacata risposta.  
Raleigh però ribattè. "Sconfiggere un nemico senza combattere è la massima nobiltà."  
"Chuck cercava lo scontro." Si limitò a constatare la ragazza.  
"Lo so." L'uomo scosse il capo. "E quando capirò il perchè sarà sempre troppo tardi. Ma questo non cambia che ho messo fuori uso uno dei nostri."  
"Nessuno ti incolpa di nulla."  
"Lo so. E non provo il minimo rimorso per averlo picchiato. Solo avrei dovuto fermarmi prima." Chiuse gli occhi. "Siamo sotto di un pilota. Maledizione, siamo sotto di un pilota. E per quanto sia una testa di cazzo anche di uno bravo."

 

* * *

 

"Non mi scuserò con Becket."  
Herc aveva trovato Chuck nella sua stanza seduto sul letto, con Max in grembo.  
Non aveva detto niente, si era limitato a fissare il figlio, che aveva accuratamente evitato il suo sguardo fingendo di dedicare tutta la sua attenzione al loro cane.  
"Forse con Mori." Aveva aggiunto Chuck. "Ma non con Becket."

 _Vent'anni, che età di merda_ , non potè trattenersi dal pensare Herc.

C'erano fiumi di letteratura sull'adolescenza e i suoi problemi, ma nessuno avvertiva che l'età peggiore era quella immediatamente successiva.  
Probabilmente il motivo era che la maggior parte dei genitori non interagivano molto con i figli a quell'età, spesso via per il college.

Perchè alla fine della giornata, un adolescente dipendeva sempre dai genitori, se non emotivamente quanto meno economicamente.  
Mentre un giovane adulto era un adolescente con pieni poteri.  
Era una bomba a orologeria.

 

Herc era stato bloccato da diverse persone dopo che si era sparsa la notizia della scazzottata e dell'infortunio del figlio.  
I commenti erano stati dei più disparati: "Che cazzo gli è preso?" "Herc, ma Becket cosa gli ha fatto?" "Chuck è un po' stronzo, ma mai così, cos'è successo?" "Due settimane? Ma non le abbiamo due settimane!" "Se l'è cavata con poco, come ha potuto dire una cosa del genere su Mako?!" "Ma non erano amici?" "Fammi capire, non abbiamo Stricker perchè s'è fatto prendere dalla gelosia?" "Che cazzo gli è preso?!"

Perchè Chuck non era la persona più facile e socievole di questo mondo, ma normalmente non era una testa di cazzo. E aveva sempre trattato con rispetto le donne, soprattutto Mako (anche se non erano mai diventati amici come lui e Stacker avevano sperato).

 

Era cosa nota e universalmente riconosciuta che un co-pilota dovesse sapere cosa passasse per la testa dell'altro.

Ed Herc sapeva esattamente perchè Chuck si era comportato in quel modo.  
Potere del Drift, certo. Potere della consanguineità, certo.  
Ma soprattutto di alcune macchie strane in vecchi numeri dello Jaeger Magazine.

 

Herc non aveva ne la forza ne la voglia di intromettersi nella vita sentimentale del figlio, ma aveva lasciato che la faccenda proseguisse troppo a lungo, e tutti ora ne pagavano ingiustamente le conseguenze.  
(Tranne Chuck. Chuck era giusto che ne pagasse le conseguenze)

"Quali sono i cinque pericoli del combattente?"  
A quelle parole il figlio lo guardò confuso. "Stai scherzando?"  
"Ti ho fatto una domanda, Ranger." Disse Herc, utilizzando il suo tono da istruttore. Se come padre non aveva nessun ascendente sul figlio, come veterano qualcosa riusciva a cavare da quella rapa.  
"Essere troppo pronto a morire, troppo preoccupato di vivere, troppo portato dall'ira, troppo attaccato all'onore e troppo emotivo." Rispose Chuck seccato.  
Il padre lo fissò severo. "Non voglio che ti scusi. Dovresti farlo, come essere umano decente, ma non ti obbligherò. Voglio che rifletti sul fatto che Becket ti ha rotto un braccio. Che un uomo che ha passato gli ultimi anni a lavorare su un muro ti ha fatto il culo in una scazzottata." Il figlio era diventato rosso a quelle parole. "E voglio che rifletti su qual è il tuo problema. Troppo portato all'ira? Troppo attaccato all'onore?"  
"Be', mi sembra che tu abbia già le idee chiare in proposito, _papà_."  
"E da quando ti importa di quello che penso?"

Chuck non rispose.

Herc si diede dello stupido. Solo perchè il mondo stava per finire non significava che la barriera che c'era tra loro si potesse abbattere.

 

* * *

 

Non era giusto. Non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma nella privacy della propria testa poteva urlarlo a squarcia gola: non era giusto!  
Mako sapeva perchè il sensei non la voleva far pilotare.  
 _Mako, per eccellere nell'arte della guerra, bisogna prima che tu trovi la pace._  
Chuck però pilotava e lei sfidava chiunque a non vedere la rabbia e tutti i problemi che il ragazzo si portava dietro.

Scosse il capo, non doveva fare pensieri del genere.  
Doveva concentrarsi sugli ultimi preparativi per Gipsy Danger.

Si era illusa. Si era illusa, specialmente dopo il combattimento con Raleigh.  
Quella connessione, quella tensione, quel sincronismo: sarebbero stati perfetti nel pilotare assieme.

Gli occidentali avevano il concetto di anima gemella, a cui davano un significato quasi esclusivamente romantico.  
Lei preferiva il concetto di stringa rossa del fato.  
Raleigh era lì per lei. Era lì per pilotare con lei.  
Lei lo sapeva, lo sentiva dentro ogni fibra del corpo.

Anche Raleigh lo sentiva, quel legame, quella completezza, quell'unione.  
L'uomo aveva insistito il più possibile con il Marshall, fino all'insubordinazione.

Ma il sensei aveva detto di no.  
E lei avrebbe rispettato il suo volere.

Forse, forse se Chuck non si fosse ferito l'avrebbero fatta pilotare in caso d'emergenza…  
No, no, doveva smetterla di pensare ai ma e ai se.

"Credi che io sia in grado di pilotare?" Sasha era seduta affianco a Mako, nel bacino di riparazione. La ragazza l'aveva trovata che camminava da sola lungo l'hangar principale.  
Il Corpo non era particolarmente maschilista o intollerante, ma come tutti gli organi paramilitari era a grande maggioranza maschile.  
Non c'erano molte donne ad aver pilotato jaeger.  
E solo Sasha era ancora attiva.  
La pilota russa riflettè prima di risponderle. "Sai cosa c'è da fare. Sai qual è la nostra missione. A me basta."  
Le parole di Sasha avrebbero dovuto farla sentire meglio, ma ottennero l'effetto opposto.

Il Sensei era il suo maestro, comandante e padre.  
Era il suo punto fisso.  
Impensabile disubbedirgli.  
Ma.

Ma, appunto.

 

* * *

 

Il doppio evento era avvenuto: due kaiju, tre jaeger e sette piloti.

E si era concluso positivamente con i due kaiju sconfitti e quattro sopravvissuti su sette piloti.  
Tendo si chiese da quando perdere solo tre piloti era motivo per festeggiare.

Il tecnico aggiunse Aleksis, Hu e Cheung alla lista di piloti che erano morti sotto la sua supervisione.  
Era una lista che era cominciata con Yancy e non si era più fermata.

Aveva una voglia incredibile di chiamare la sua Allison e sentire la loro stellina, ma doveva prima calmarsi, ritrovare l'equilibrio interiore.  
Tendo si era ripromesso che non avrebbe mai nascosto la verità alla sua famiglia, ma cercava di presentare loro sempre una faccia positiva.  
Aveva bisogno che le sue donne credessero in un mondo senza kaiju.

Nei momenti dopo la battaglia le procedure tecniche erano facili da seguirsi, ma le discussioni personali erano altra cosa.

Jin Wei era definitivamente fuori combattimento. Traumi interni, probabile perdita di una gamba più altre varie ed eventuali. Crimson Typhoon completamente distrutto.

Sasha Kaidonovsky invece se l'era cavata solo con qualche botta. E Cherno Alpha era già in riparazione.  
Quella di Aleksis era stata la morte peggiore: un solo colpo ben assestato da parte del kaiju, un'asse che cadeva, un'arteria recisa.

Tendo ammirava la dignità con cui Sasha stava affrontando il dolore.  
La donna aveva aiutato a portare il corpo di Aleksis fino alla camera mortuaria.  
Poi si era avvicinata a Pentecost e aveva espresso il suo desiderio di continuare la missione.

E aveva chiesto Mako come sua co-pilota.

Cazzo, quella donna aveva le palle di titanio.

Pentecost non le aveva risposto, ma non aveva detto di no come nelle altre volte.

 

"Dobbiamo rivedere l'operazione Pitfall." Pentecost aveva convocato il concilio di guerra ristretto, cioè lui ed Herc (ma _concilio di guerra_ faceva molto più figo). "Striker porterà la bomba, Gipsy ci coprirà. Cherno è mal messo, lo metteremo a protezione di Hong Kong."  
"Tecnicamente Cherno non è così mal messo, credo che-"  
" _Ci?_ " Tendo fu interrotto da Herc.  
Pentecost sospirò scocciato. "Confermo il _ci_. Herc, io e te piloteremo Striker. Raleigh e Mako avranno Gipsy. E se riusciamo metteremo Chuck e Sasha in Cherno."  
"Chuck non drifferà mai con Sasha."  
"Chuck si è spaccato il braccio dopo che ha fatto a pugni con Raleigh!" Aveva tuonato Pentecost. "Mi auguro sentitamente che farà tutto quello che è in suo potere per collegarsi con Sasha!" Si sedette. "Chuck meriterebbe di starsene a terra, a guardare gli altri andare a fare il suo lavoro." L'aveva sputato, sfidando lo sguardo terribile di Herc. "Ma Sasha non sopporterebbe un nuovo co-pilota. Chuck, Chuck è un buon compromesso. Mettendoli a protezione di Hong Kong non hanno bisogno di essere nel pieno delle loro forze."  
"Lei ha chiesto Mako." Osò ricordargli Tendo.  
Pentecost non aveva lasciato lo sguardo di Hercules. "Per Mako è meglio Raleigh. Ho bisogno di gente in piena forza per chiudere la Breccia."  
"Allora ti autoescludi." Lanciò la frecciatina Hercules (perchè Chuck aveva preso da qualcuno, sul serio, come faceva la gente a non vederlo, si chiese per la centesima volta Tendo).  
"È un viaggio di sola andata Herc." Poi regalò ad Herc quel suo mezzo sorriso un po' sornione. "Chi meglio di due vecchi come noi potrebbe farlo?"  
"Vecchio sarai tu." Ma Hercules si rilassò alle parole dell'altro. Sorrise, un'espressione agrodolce. "Era questa la tua intenzione fin dall'inizio, non è vero?"  
L'uomo si alzò. "Sei disposto a fare un atto di fede? O preferisci diventare un vecchio pieno di rimpianti, che aspetta la morte da solo?"  
Tendo non sapeva di cosa stessero parlando, ma dalla faccia di Herc, capì che il pilota aveva compreso il significato delle parole del Marshall. Gli sembrò quasi commosso.  
Herc non rispose, si alzò e uscì dalla stanza.  
Tendo raccolse le sue cose e si apprestò a seguirlo.  
Fu quasi un borbottio la voce di Pentecost.  
"È tempo di morire."

 

* * *

 

Stacker Pentecost aveva sempre avuto un rapporto ambiguo con gli Hansen.

Scott Hansen era stato il bastardo più affascinante che avesse mai conosciuto. Lo disprezzava dal più profondo, ma non rimpiangeva di esserci andato a letto. Nessuno si aspettava nulla da Scott e non ci aveva pensato due volte a silurarlo dal programma quando era diventato un problema.

Hercules Hansen era, dopo Mako, la persona più importante della sua vita.  
Se Stacker era la roccia del PPDC, Herc era la sua di roccia.  
Era il suo confidente, la sua coscienza, la sua voglia di vivere, era… Be', era molte cose.  
Avrebbe potuto esserne di più, ma Stacker aveva imparato ad accontentarsi.

(Non aveva mai conosciuto Angela. A volte lo rimpiangeva, a volte ringraziava l'universo.)

Chuck Hansen era una di quelle persone che detestava in maniera irrazionale.  
Non gli piaceva. Non era assolutamente riuscito ad affezionarsi al ragazzo.  
Il problema era che, in fin dei conti, Chuck era un bravo ragazzo. Il cuore era nel posto giusto. Era arrogante, ma non nel senso che maltrattava quelli che non erano piloti o simili, semplicemente secondo lui le persone dovevano raggiungere degli standard (decisi da lui) e non concepiva errori. Era egoista, ma non perchè non pensasse agli altri, ma perchè si reputava il centro dell'attenzione ( _è un figlio unico Pentecost,_ gli riecheggiò la voce di Scott, _crescono come centro del mondo dei genitori e da una parte sono convinti che sia compito loro intervenire a risolvere i problemi, fregandosene di quello che gli sta attorno o di quello che vogliono gli altri_. Scott trovava il bambino incredibilmente divertente.)  
Una parte di sè sapeva il vero motivo per cui lo detestava.  
Perchè a mente fredda Stacker si rendeva conto che lui e il giovane avevano molti punti in comune. Tanti, veramente troppi.

"I test tra Hansen Jr. e il tenente Kaidonovsky hanno dato esito positivo. Hanno mantenuto il drift. Sotto pressione non sappiamo come reagiranno, ma visto il loro compito dovrebbe bastare."  
"Grazie signor Choi." Stacker appogiò la mano sulla spalla del tecnico. Si conoscevano fin dall'Alaska. "Grazie. Il suo aiuto ci è stato prezioso."  
L'uomo gli rispose con il suo sorriso da ragazzino monello. "Grazie signore. Lieto di esserle stato utile."

La vigilia dell'Operazione Pitfall era sopraggiunta prima del previsto. Stacker si stava aggiustando l'armatura dell'avambraccio, quando vide Mako, seguita da Raleigh, venirgli incontro.  
La sua Mako.  
Che splendida donna era diventata.

Stacker era cresciuto sapendo che non si sarebbe sposato e non avrebbe messo su famiglia.  
Poi erano venuti i kaiju e anche la più piccola possibilità era svanita.  
Doveva salvare l'umanità, non c'era posto per altro.

Ma poi aveva incontrato Mako. E il suo mondo era cambiato.  
L'umanità era diventata una bambina che rivaleggiava con lui per dedizione e testardaggine.

E pensare che Stacker aveva cercato di non adottarla, aveva cercato di convincersi che la bambina era meglio senza di lui. Che cosa poteva offrirle? Viveva in shatterdome sparsi per il globo, doveva essere sempre a disposizione di burocrati arroganti chiusi nelle loro torri nell'entroterra, le uniche persone che frequentava erano anche loro impiegati del Corpo, ed stava morendo a un ritmo più veloce degli altri: con che coraggio poteva condannarla a quella vita?

Ma dopo settimane di ripensamenti era bastata una mail di Mako e lui era corso sul primo aereo per andare a prenderla.

Fin da subito sapeva che non l'avrebbe vista crescere.  
Ma aveva lottato con tutto quello che esisteva per rubare alla morte anni, giorni, secondi.

Il Marshall non aveva paura della morte, non come molti.  
Ma non voleva lasciare Mako.

La sua Mako. La sua bambina.  
Perchè anche se era una donna che stava entrando in uno jaeger era sempre la sua bambina e lo sarebbe stata fino al suo ultimo respiro e oltre.

I migliori piani dei topi e degli uomini.

 

"Ti rendi conto che sei nello Jaeger suicida?" Chuck era visibilmente emozionato.  
Stacker ed Herc erano pronti, stavano per entrare in Stricker.  
Il ragazzo aveva in braccio Max, e anche se era già con l'armatura, sembrava non avere fretta di andare verso Cherno Alpha.  
Herc non gli rispose, si mise a coccolare Max.  
"L'hai capito che questo è un viaggio di sola andata, non è vero?" Proseguì il ragazzo.  
Herc si avvicinò ancora di più a Chuck, a portata di abbraccio, ma non lo toccò.  
Scandì lentamente le parole. "Se tu muori, cosa vuoi che me ne freghi del mondo?"  
Il ragazzo si bloccò, stupito. "Papà..."  
"Chuck... mi piace pensare che ci sia un universo, una dimensione parallela o qualche stronzata simile, in cui i Kaniju non sono mai arrivati o in cui sono riuscito a salvare sia te che Angela." Hercules chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, sopraffatto dall'emozione. Anche Chuck dovette riprendersi alla menzione della madre. "Ma non ce n'è uno, _uno_ , in cui tu non sei la mia prima scelta."  
"Papà!" Lo chiamò in preda al panico quando vide che si stava allontanando.  
Hercules si voltò per l'ultima volta. "Lo so. Lo so ragazzo mio, non dire nulla. Ero nella tua testa. Lo so."  
E si incamminò verso Stricker Eureka.  
"Marshall! Marshall, è mio padre quello che ha con se! _Mio padre_."

 

Stacker Pentecost non credeva nel destino e non pensava a universi paralleli o altre stronzate.

Non gli interessava se c'era uno in cui c'erano draghi e principesse, uno in cui Luna non era salita su quell'aereo lasciando lui e Tamsin soli, uno in cui non aveva avuto il cancro, uno in cui non era andato a letto con Scott Hansen prima di conoscere Herc, uno in cui non aveva salvato Mako.

 

Stacker Pentecost era contento di morire in uno jaeger, combattendo, insieme a Herc.

E mentre si dirigevano verso la loro postazione, Stacker chiese ad Herc di essere ancora una volta la sua roccia.  
"Mi dica Ranger Hansen, qualche ultima considerazione da lasciare ai posteri nei libri di storia?"  
"Be' Marshall Pentecost, davanti a noi abbiamo certezza di morte e scarse possibilità di successo: che cosa aspettiamo?"  
Erano pronti. Operazione Pitfall al via.  
"Buona fortuna Jaeger. Che l'umanità superi questa notte."

 

* * *

_"Come ho sempre insegnato a Chuck: quando ce l'hai nel mirino, spara!"_

_"Aishteru, musume yo."_  
 _"Sensei, aish-"_

* * *

 

Lo Shatterdome era il centro del mondo in quel momento.  
Sasha e Chuck avevano solo dovuto bloccare qualche animaletto che era passato in mezzo alla barriera insieme al kaiju di categoria cinque.  
Come la Breccia era stata chiusa erano rientrati e Chuck si era subito unito alla squadra di recupero dei piloti di Gipsy.  
La donna era andata verso il centro di comando.  
"Sasha?"  
Il pilota aveva raggiunto Tendo. L'uomo aveva già aperto una nuova pagina sulla sua console.  
"Tenente Kaidonovsky, Ranger, accetta di essere il nuovo comandante dello Shatterdome di Hong Kong?"  
Con Pentecost e Hansen senior andati, lei era la più alta in grado, una dei pochi militari rimasti. "Sì."  
"Tendo Choi, matricola J-TCHO_695.07-P, autorizzazione JT657, registrazione ufficiale al comando PPDC: in seguito al decesso del Marshall..."  
Sasha non potè fare a meno che ammirare l'efficenza del capo tecnico. Sapeva che era molto amico sia di Pentecost che di Hansen, eppure si era messo subito all'opera per non interrompere la linea di comando delle operazioni.  
"... matricola R-SKAL_440.94-K assume il comando dello Shatterdome di Hong Kong. Attendiamo conferma dal comando centrale."

 _Trasmissione dati in corso._  
Il Ranger Sasha Kaidonovsky è riconosciuto come il nuovo comandante dello Shatterdome di Hong Kong.  
Il Ranger Sasha Kaidonovsky è promosso al grado di Marshall.  
La matricola del Marshall Sasha Kaidonovsky viene modificata. Nuova matricola M-SKAL_440.94-K.

Sasha pensò ad Alek.  
Sarebbe stato così orgoglioso di vederla al comando.

Il suo piccolo Alek.

All'inizio lei non ne voleva sapere di quel ragazzotto gigante.  
Era parecchio più giovane di lei, non aveva mai visto un giorno di combattimenti, cosa ne voleva sapere di lei?  
Perchè si ostinava a sfidarla per diventare il suo co-pilota?

Il suo Alek.

Ma basta ricordi. Aveva sentito quello che i due scienziati avevano detto.  
Una razza aliena che aveva il potere di creare e spedire quelle mostruosità non si poteva credere di averla bloccata con una bomba e la chiusura di una breccia.

Il programma sarebbe andato avanti. L'umanità non poteva farsi trovare impreparata se fossero tornati. Avevano vinto una grande battaglia e forse la guerra. Ma la storia insegnava che i nemici potevano tornare.  
Si avvicinò al microfono centrale.  
"Sono il Marshall Sasha Kaidonovsky. Fermate l'orologio: per ora la guerra è finita."

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Non betata :( segnalatemi gli strafalcioni (tipo le a senza l'acca…), vi prego.  
> 2) Il titolo viene da una citazione da _Il Ritorno di Ringo_ : "A nessuno piace morire, sceriffo, ma chi ha paura muore un po' tante volte, mentre chi non ha paura, muore una volta sola." che riprende la celebre citazione di Giulio Cesare  
> 


End file.
